Friend IDs (Legends of Heropolis)/list
PLEASE add your ID to the TOP of the list. *2 147 483 647 S Red Ninja Rank 3 *2 147 483 647 average plays daily How to add friends idk XD *2147483647 good stats n plays daily *499 331 646 plays daily *495 817 953 A Blue Centurion, Lvl 20, Rank 12 *992 418 343 S Gigant Villian, Lvl idk Rank 9+ *191 101 449 Beginner Account :) *789 813 922 S Black Ninja, Lv 40 Rank 20 *586 876 546 Play everyday *782 701 461 S Yellow Spoonster, Lvl 70 Rank 33, ThunderStorm++ *381 713 107 A Red Warrior rank 28 Lv 39 - Def 1100+ *200 881 314 Unzumaki Red Titan rank 10 Lvl 100 *882 866 884 S blue ninja rank 10 lvl 10 *146 243 834 rank 31 kairobot thunder ++ over 1000 on all stats *979 093 737 Rank 27 Red Breadhead S Recover++ *380 122 432 B hover raider lvl 17 rank 13 skill super stun++ good for fight bosses *474 270 011 S Charcoal Spoonster Lvl 5 rank 9 - special: megabeam++! -low cost for high area damage *871 119 474 A Red Samurai/Blue Superhuman rank 15 daily play *475 384 325 S Black Silverman LvL 12 *260 088 040 S Red Breadhead lvl28 rank 11 Heal All *164 263 420 A Black Warrior lvl 6 Rank 5 *441 778 515 -S- suit kairobot lv 53 rank 32 *459 470 860 S Red Magenta Man Lvl 10 *154 047 393 S blue Ninja Rank 20 lvl 31 *154 208 377 S Class Red Ninja lvl 35 *357 148 536 A class Red Warrior lvl 29 *160 543 678 - S Class Yellow Ninja lvl 37 *749 246 832 - S Class Green Ninja lvl 70 Rank 19 Cost 24 *460 217 410 - S Class Black Ninja lvl 10 Rank 13 *145 030 311 - S Class Black Heromorph Rank 16 Level 26 *157 744 049 - A Lv 31 Yellow Titan - Rank 23 *858 185 189 - B Lv 4 suit level Would recommend for beginners *159 136 191 - S Class Black Ninja lv45 rank 27 *556 989 208 - B Class Blue Hover Rider LV21 RANK 15 daily play *257 654 547 - E Class Black Runner lv30 rank 14 *558 456 410 - A Class Centaurian lv10 rank 10 *138 469 282 - S suit Robo-wairo lv 41 rank 67 *456 254 886 - A Black Warrior lvl 21 rank 12 (best atk/hp value per friend point) *755 572 413 - A Green Centurion LvL 15 Rank 14 *754 547 116 - S red ninja lvl 29 rank 13 *851 557 928 - A yellow Titan lvl 30 rank 19 *941 293 508 - S Kairo Commander lvl 39 rank 29 *354 455 375 - C black bugman lvl 17 rank 10 *653 853 148 - E red swordmaster rank 10 *555 067 657 - S Green Breadhead Rank 10 lvl 20 *152 248 070 - B-Blue Droller lv 24 Rank 14 *344 071 886 - A black titan *154 083 240 - S Yellow Breadhead *946 896 164 - S Red Ninja *648 840 478 - A Red Heromorph, Lv25 *349 290 112 - S Red Breadhead, Healer, currently Rank 14 *511 736 532 - Active Heroes *646 474 290 - S Indigo Spoonster Lv 17 *752 287 302 - A Suit Samurai *444 953 158 - A Suit Red Centurion Rank 40 *747 452 936 - S Kairobot Maxed Level 9999 *135 670 488 - F Suit Red Hero *339 475 575 - F suit red hero *647 066 154 - S-suit Magentaman *747 341 358 - Rank 46 S-Suit Kairo Commander Max Mod *847 340 305 - A-suit Black Centurion *146 345 642 - S-suit Green Viridianman *738 580 070 - S-suit *745 168 637 - E suit Yellow Gunner lv 10 *244 427 935 - A Suit Dragonsnap *344 364 167 - S suit Yellow Ninja *242 729 112 - A suit *143 102 880 - S Suit Black Ninja rank 17 *438 544 785 - B Suit Green spacefighter *740 976 334 - A-suit Gold Warrior Lv 40 *441 297 808 - rank 7 *641 952 487 - F-suit Red hero *142 172 197 - S-suit dame 700 *238 164 584 - S-suit Green ninja rank 25 *337 995 245 - S-suit *640 870 969 - B-suit Black spacefighter *334 959 812 - Kairo Commander 10-star Lvl 75 *335 746 840 - Kairo Commander Rank 51 *137 635 846 - Rank 17 *838 004 088 - S-suit *540 870 709 *737 331 883 *637 472 401 *238 938 940 *435 203 530 *939 577 563 *236 146 713 *139 288 921 *139 236 557 *238 164 584 *637 912 473 *137 778 804 *634 863 889 *136 183 388 *138 757 547 - A-suit Red Warrior lv 25 rank 14 *664 331 578